


Tell Me

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Gallaghercest - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Choking, Come Shot, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel and Liam are in the living room naked, Liam sitting on the sofa, Noel standing before him with his hand around his throat ordering his brother to tell him what he wants or he won't get it.





	Tell Me

"Tell me how bad you want it, fuckin tell me!" Noel ordered of his brother. Both were naked in the living room, Liam sitting on the sofa aroused, defiant look on his face while Noel, hardened as well, had his hand gently squeezing his brother's throat. 

"Yous know I want it, ourkid." Liam pouted, folding his arms around his chest. "I do know, I can fuckin see ye cunt, but I want to hear it, want to see those pretty lips move to tell me how much you want me to pump hot come deep inside you until you can't see straight."

Noel thrust his hips forward, but when Liam reached to touch him, he shouted, "Don't." You get nothing until you relent, nothing. Can't see what yer problem is, it's just me. Of course Noel knew well that because it was him demanding, that he was having a hard time. He would continue to do so, however, until Liam spat the words out.

Noel reached and grabbed his cock with his free hand while grasping his brother's neck a bit more firmly. Noel's breath caught in his throat as he stroked and knew he would have to stop momentarily. Liam's lips moved as his eyes gazed down at his brother pleasuring himself right before his eyes. 

Licking his lips, Liam cried, "I want it, I want it, I fuckin want it!" over and over. Noel stopped and looked his brother in the eye, and asked, "what, what is it you want, you have to be specific." He gave Liam a shit eating grin, as he went back to stroking himself, only much slower. Liam's monobrow creased and he was silent. He'd done what his brother had asked, now he was just being a dick.

"Oh God...oh fuck!" Noel cried out, as he dropped to his knees on the sofa. He had become overwhelmed all of a sudden and he was spurting his load on Liam and the sofa, as well as his hand. When finished, he squeezed the tip getting the last of it. Heart racing he stood up and looked at Liam who was furious. "Fuckin hell!" Liam shouted looking at the hot sticky mess that was on him instead of in him. Endorphins were pumping through Noel and he didn't have a sorry bone in his body.

"You waited far too long. Next time maybe you will submit quicker." Noel advised. "Fuck you, and yer games." Replied Liam. "We should just fuck, none of your weirdo karma sutra or whatever. Standing up, he muttered he was going to go have a wank in the shower alone.

It didn't matter to Noel, he'd already gotten off, now he just had to wash his hands, wipe himself off a bit and put on some underwear, then turn the telly on. He hoped his brother enjoyed himself.


End file.
